


Waiting for love

by themadtilde



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Break Up/Make Up, Feels, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Malec, Post City of Lost Souls, Sadness, malec ending, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Magnus</em> had been the one to break up with Alec.</p><p>Now he had to face the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for love

**Author's Note:**

> City of Lost Souls - that title describes my feelings after the book.  
> This is simply a Malec-get-back-together-fic. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes.  
> Do you want to know if Malec gets back together in City of Heavenly Fire? If you do, read on. If you don't, skip to the story. This could save you from suffering feels during CoHF and you don't have to worry about Malec's destiny because you would already know. This is unbeta'd and slightly rushed, sorry for that.
> 
> avicii owns the song - waiting for love
> 
>  
> 
> Spoiler: Magnus and Alec will get back together
> 
> I do not own TMI or any characters

_Monday left me broken_

__

When Magnus arrived at his apartment, he felt … strange. Everything looked the same, but everything had changed. Firstly, the apartment was almost empty. No weapons on the kitchen table. No boots at the door. The tray of books and novels on the nightstand was gone. The small corner in his walk-in closet was empty. He walked around, just looking at the emptiness. He hadn't realized how much space Alec had taken up, how he had completed not only Magnus' heart but also his apartment.

Secondly, there was no sound at all, except for Chairman Meow's purring. But the sound his ears automatically searched for wasn't heard. The whole place felt dark and sad, as if reflecting upon Magnus' feelings.

Alec was gone.

Magnus tried to persuade himself that it had been the right thing to do. That Alec certainly wasn’t his first he had broke up with and then really regretted.

He would get used to this.

He would move on.

Stupid Shadowhunter.

_Tuesday I was through with hoping_

It’s only three days after that … day. You cannot except yourself to be fully adjusted to this yet, Magnus told himself. He lay in his bed, trying to read. The bed felt abnormally big - there was no one to fill the space next to him. There was no sound of books being browsed through, of breakfast being made in the kitchen, no sound of footsteps.

Still, he tensed at every little sound. Instinctively, Magnus thought of Alec, expecting the sound of a key turning and then the door opening. The sound of boots against the floor, weapons clattering and jacket being stripped off.

But no such sound was heard.

The apartment was empty.

Alec was not coming back.

_Wednesday my empty arms were open_

No. No way.

No holy way Magnus was missing Alec. He had never missed a lover he himself broke up with.

Mundanes or Downworlders who were killed or simply lived their life in full length before they died - he mourned them. Everytime he had thought that he would never move on, that he would be stuck forever with the heartache. Everytime he had - not moved on, but adjusted to it. Found a new lover.

But this was different.

He had been the one to break up with Alec. With good reasons, sure, but still.

He had been the one to make the choice, to leave Alec there in the subway. He had chosen the fatal path that ended their relationship.

All of this hung on Magnus.

And yet, he missed Alec more than he ever had missed any of his past lovers. The heartbreak was worse than any grief and sorrow he'd ever felt.

_'Please come back. I would relive every past mistake, every past grief and sorrow doubled, only to correct this mistake.'_

He checked his phone, saw Alec’s messages and calls. He knew what they consisted of - _I’m sorry, I love you_ \-  but he just couldn’t reply to them. He wanted to, he wanted to call Alec now and tell him to come back, to spread his stuff all over the apartment again, to fill the empty hole in his soul.

But he couldn’t.

 _Magnus_ had been the one to break up with Alec.

Now he had to face the consequences.

_Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love_

As if in daze, he heard Alec’s voice.

“Magnus?”

The fragile but still so strong voice crackled through the phone. Magnus closed his eyes, absorbed the mere sound of the beautiful Shadowhunter. Blood rushed to his head. He was playing a high game, calling Alec. Every word had to be careful, he couldn’t mess this up.

“Alec.” His voice wasn’t stronger than a whisper. He heard a sharp breath in the other end of the line.

They were silent for a few seconds before Alec whispered:

“I’m sorry.” He didn’t say anything more, but Magnus could still hear a thousand apologizes behind Alec’s voice. Magnus took a deep breath, trying to steady his mind and form a sentence.

“What are you doing on Friday?” 

_Thank the stars it’s Friday_

He was jittery and he fidgeted, walking around in his apartment nervously. A mix of anxiety, happiness, love, sadness, confusion, longing  bubbled under his skin, thoughts racing and crossing his mind before he had time to understand them.

He paced in his living room, fiddling with his books. Placed them neatly next to each other. Dusted off the already clean table. Checked through the window every ten seconds. All he was waiting for was -

_Buzz buzz_

He didn’t even say anything, just pressed the button and allowed Alec inside. His heart was pounding, he heard Alec’s footsteps, he was closing up, soon -

_Knock knock_

The faint sound was only heard due to Magnus’ very alert mind, otherwise he would’ve missed it.

Struggling not to fling himself at the door, Magnus stilled and stared at the handle. Beyond this door, this piece of plastic or metal, was Alec. A wall separated them.

He wasn't going to let anything stop them, not anymore.

Magnus opened the door.

“Alec.”

_I’m burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday_

Even in his sleep, Magnus felt light and happy. Subconsciously aware of the other body next to him, safely tucked in his arms, he smiled in his sleep.

When Magnus awoke, he had his face in Alec’s neck. His heart made a happy lurch, for finally Alec was here next to him, finally he could feel the familiar scent of his little Shadowhunter. Alec’s clothes were neatly folded next to the bed and he was sleeping in baggy pants Magnus had borrowed him. (Dark purple with silver streaks were the darkest and most subtle he could come up with.)

Quietly, Magnus traced his finger lightly alongside Alec’s back, following the Runes and Marks. Alec’s skin was warm under his finger and he breathed steadily. He snickered in his sleep when Magnus touched a sensitive spot on the lower part of his back, wriggling to get away. Magnus heart exploded with fondness.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

Finally, Alec had come home.

_Guess I won’t be coming to church on Sunday_

No appointments or clients today. Magnus had simply turned his phone off, refusing to make any sort of contact with the outside world, the daily problems.

Today was about Alec. About Alec, with Alec, together with Alec.

And he was going to enjoy the day in the fullest.

Still, they had a lot to sort out. Both knew that very well, their relationship was far from safe.

But when Magnus looked into those intense, blue eyes that he subconsciously had seen in the back of his eyelids everytime he closed his eyes, he felt that nothing of that mattered.

They were going to be alright.

“What do you want to do today?” Alec’s voice snapped Magnus out of his temporary daze.

Magnus studied Alec’s face, the texture of his jaw, the softness of his lips. Alec still wore Magnus' pants but he had put his own (black) shirt back on. His tousled hair sparkled in the morning light.

“I don’t know” Magnus replied, still looking at Alec’s pink lips. “Let’s just take the day as it come, shall we?” Before Alec could reply, Magnus leaned in and brought his hand to cup Alec’s chin. Sparks and fireworks exploded in his chest, and Magnus grinned broadly.

Because after this hell of a week, Alec was back.

Everything was back at normal.

**Everything was alright.**


End file.
